starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mojo
(x2 attacks) |armor=3 |range=4 |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown=22 (vs air), 30 (vs ground) |hero=Yes |npc= |nocat= }} Mojo is a Protoss Praetor and Scout pilot. He was captured by a Terran, Alan Schezar, on Aiur. Imprisoned within a Stasis Cell, he was still able to contact an Alpha Squadron commander, embroiled in battle against Schezar's Scavengers, and request a rescue.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. The Scavengers had captured a Zerg Cerebrate and using it to support their smuggling operations. Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion, ordered his officer to destroy this Cerebrate. However, Mojo knew that the Scavengers were using Khaydarin Crystal-based technology they found on Aiur and could use it to capture a new Cerebrate. Instead, he wanted this Alpha Squadron commander to recover the technology instead, starting with the rescue of a number of High Templar held prisoner by Schezar's Scavengers. Together, Mojo and these renegade Terrans attacked the Schezar's Scavengers on Aiur. Their first attack rescued Mojo, along with the Arbiter called the Danimoth and the Reaver called the Warbringer from Stasis Cells.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. Alan Schezar's Cerebrate controlled a Torrasque, a powerful Ultralisk which led the Zerg attacks. The Cerebrate was capable of reincarnating the Torrasque upon its death, throwing it again and again against the Protoss and renegade Terrans.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. Mojo led the forces into the Zerg Hive Cluster, slaying the Cerebrate. It did not reincarnate. With its death, that Torrasque would not rise again, and that Zerg Brood fell into disarray. The coalition then moved against the Scavengers, defeating them. However, Alan Schezar survived. Dark Vengeance Sometime during the United Earth Directorate invasion of the Koprulu Sector, the Dark Templar rebel Ulrezaj, imprisoned on Shakuras for treason, escaped with the assistance of Schezar's Scavengers.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives He stole a Khaydarin crystal before escaping from the world. Mojo believed he could track the emissions of the Khaydarin Crystal stolen by Ulrezaj; it was traced to Korhal. Though it was stolen by Protoss, it was protected by Zerg forces (and nearby Terran forces as well), which caused Mojo to wonder if they were dealing with Alan Schezar again. He believed Schezar was working with Ulrezaj, for unknown reasons. Mojo led the Protoss forces against Schezar's Scavengers and the Zerg on Korhal,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives recovering the crystal.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Game Unit Mojo's Scout is the generic Protoss Scout hero in StarEdit. Mojo has no unique character potrait, and does not have any hero style unit speech. Mojo's scout has more shield points and hit points than Artanis's. References Category: Protoss characters Category: StarCraft Protoss heroes